Criminal Acquisition
by DaniBD
Summary: It's about time Gabriel switched up this cat and mouse game for the bored Sammy Winchester. Gabe lays an offer out on the table and Sammy has to decide if he wants to join the man on an adventure that would surely get both of them into trouble. With the law and their hearts. Human!verse Conman!Gabriel FBI!Sam Sabriel all the way baby! Destiel in the background mostly.


**Back again! This time I'm mainly focused on Sabriel. I just needed more Sabriel and so I wrote Sabriel. sabrielsabrielsabrielsabriel**

**Anyway! I couldn't help myself when this idea helped my fingers fly over the keyboard. I didn't abandoned PPD to those of you into Suits. And look! I have a theme for my fics!**

**Disclaimer: SPN not mine but I would like to think that I am the embodiment of Gabriel. Like my other stories, any tech I may mention is most likely bullshit from my imagination or I heard about it from places. Also, I know nothing about any white collar division within the FBI other than the stuff on the show White Collar. This isn't a crossover either. It does seem like a fusion, though...Any mistakes are mine since I edit my own work.**

**You know me. Don't expect regular updates. Though, this chapter did take me only a week this time.**

**This one's for you Kare-Bear! ;D**

**Tumblr: missdanibr**

Gabriel might have messed up this time.

He was too cocky and maybe a little too excited when he found out Agent Samuel Winchester was hot on his thieving ass again. That man couldn't just leave him alone.

And Gabriel loved it!

Purposely leaving his signature everywhere; mocking the police force and bragging to the other con artists about his unparalleled abilities with the added bonus of being chased occasionally was something he called a game. The exercising of his abilities in different situations, the adrenaline, and THE MONEY were all something he strove for. Most times it wasn't the money. He could steal as much of it as he wanted whenever he wanted (being cocky though was the problem here). It was for the excitement; the danger. The feeling he got when he accomplished a heist almost surpassed sex. One time he stole a whole statue worth half a million bucks for a week before returning it because its stare was too creepy.

The White Collar division at the FBI finally started getting a whiff of his scent when he started going bigger with his heists. Gabriel really got on their radar when one of his fences ratted him out for a reduced sentence. The thief was on the run ever since. He cut ties with the people who were incompetent but strengthened the ones who knew how to do business. He made more aliases that could rival the amount of passports a spy owns and never used his own name. And he even switched up what jobs he did. From counterfeiting to larceny, it would be ultra hard to pinpoint what crime Gabriel had committed.

No matter what, though, the tall Winchester always found him. He knew his name and most of his aliases. He had the thief profiled with such accuracy that Legolas would've been jealous. The man knew his signature which was the biggie. His signature evolved so much that he had to have different ones and you would have to be really fucking clever to even find them. That was how he weeded out the stupid criminals from the ones he should be in bed with which happened from time to time.

But this _moose_ knew how and where to look; how to decipher. His unprecedented determination was comparable to the way Hercules wanted to become a hero. And that just really gave Gabriel a hard on.

On top of that, he was SMOKIN'. Gabriel wouldn't have mind watching a Hershey's bar melt against Sam's skin, drawing lewd drawings in it and licking it all off.

If the man wasn't a cop, his ass would've been Gabriel's AGES ago.

The thief had his suspicions about Sam though. He was most likely right about them. It would seem that the federal agent enjoyed chasing him as much as he loved being chased. There had been more than one opportunity when Gabriel should've been caught and arrested right on the spot but then somehow he would suddenly find an opening where there wasn't and be able to escape. For a while, he chocked it up to being amazingly awesome but once he cut through the thickness of his ego he realized that Sam might have been holding back those times.

What a bad cop thing to do, Sammy boy.

Now, was a little different.

Now the only way he would be able to escape was if Sammy blatantly held the door open for him.

His first plan to not being caught was thwarted by the FBI so in a last ditch attempt he ran to a bathroom he knew had a window to the outside. Turned out the window was barred.

And that was how Gabriel ended up with a gun pointed at his face with a very gorgeous man wielding it.

"Nice to see you again, Mr. Novak." Sam greeted a bit smugly. The gun didn't waver as hazel eyes scoured his body. It wasn't the first time Gabriel had caught the agent's eyes doing that. If it was a FBI thing or because the thief was definitely eye candy to the man either way it left him feeling hotter in whatever disguise he was wearing. Tonight, it was a security guard's uniform complete with the handcuffs.

"Oh, please. How many times do I have to tell you? Call me Gabriel. Better yet, Gabe or baby. I would also appreciate any pet name related to pastries or sweet bread." Gabriel held his hands up with a grin on his face. The grin helped in hiding what he really thought about being caught.

"You're right. We're way too friendly for last names."

"Can't wait to hear what you have for me. Maybe I'll use it when I make my next name." Gabriel winked and the corner of Sam's mouth twitched up. And didn't that just make his downstairs brain become more interested.

"I don't know why you keep making up new names. I always find you."

"I don't do it for you, Samsquatch. You're not the only one lookin' for me. Gotta keep the stupid ones off my back if I want to get any work done."

"So, Indy C.U. Piddleton wasn't for me?"

It took all of Gabriel's lacking sanity to keep from laughing obnoxiously.

"Nope! That was for Balthazar Enders. Remember him? I'm pretty sure he's on your department's sexy thieves list also. Number three, I think. Am I still number two?" Gabriel teased with much excitement. Sam lowered his gun to his side and a look of disbelief exposed on his perfectly handsome face. Gabriel put his hands down.

"What is wrong with you? That list is not a top ten hottest celebrities list." Sam pointed out.

"Might as well be. You feds chase us around like the press." A bitch face was thrown his way. "Chill. Just wanted to know if I'm beating out my cousin." Sam's eyebrows shot up.

"Balthazar is your cousin? Is this a family business thing?"

"My older bro is number one." Gabriel could have sworn that if Sam's anatomy was capable of letting his jaw drop to the floor then it would have.

"Lucifer? Lucifer is your older brother?" Was there an echo in here? Did the man have to repeat everything he said in order to let his surprise known to the whole world? His astonished expression was hilarious though, like he couldn't believe that there were three criminals on the hot list that were related to each other. Just wait till he heard that there was actually five. The shorter man looked at the digital watch around his wrist. He really needed to get going if he wanted to get this ring sold in time.

"I would absolutely hate cutting our date short but I gotta head out. I have errands to run." Gabriel took a step forward but Sam's gun was aimed at his face again.

"I don't think so, Gabe." And yes, the thief really did like it when the nickname was spoken from Sam's tempting lips. "It's time your name was crossed off the most wanted list indefinitely." Well, that was a nice one liner. But seriously, Gabriel needed to get the fuck out of there. Sexy moose or not.

The criminal smoothly chanced a step closer. Trained eyes followed his every movement and he was loving the attention. There was no way this chiseled god would shoot an unarmed man. The gun followed him until it was only an inch away from his face and focused in between his eyes. Steely hazel eyes stayed fixed with his until Gabriel brought his hand up and let his gloved fingers ghost the side of the barrel. The apprehensive and curious glare replaced the cold eyes from before which made the thief smirk. The kid was shit at keeping up facades.

The gloved hand slid across the polymer surface of the standard glock before overshadowing the agent's fingers. Gabriel wished he hadn't worn gloves. He reveled in skin contact and he hadn't had some in a while now that he thought about it. He wondered why.

Gabriel's thumb brushed Sam's as he pressed the magazine release button. The mag fell from its well and clattered on the floor. Then his hand made its way onto the slide of the gun and pulled it towards Sam. The chambered round was flicked out of the gun and hit the hard floor. The thief mentally patted himself for not breaking eye contact.

"Samuel, if you wanted to arrest me you would've done it by now. In fact-" Gabriel slid his hand up Sam's sleeved arm as it lowered to the man's side once again. He looked up at the giant and smirked at the cop's wide gaze. "-you could've latched cuffs on me multiple times." That was as much of a fact as it was an innuendo. "Why is that, I wonder?" Even Gabriel was anxious for an answer. If the agent had the hots for him then this could go several fucking ways and the older man was ready to try each way on every surface he deemed worthy to have their naked bodies on. Sam only visibly swallowed and stayed quiet. Gabriel's smirk dimmed a little bit. He would've loved to tease the crap out of Sammy until his balls turned blue but he had places to be and artifacts to steal.

"'Til next time, Sammy." Gabriel let his eyes quickly roam the black suited figure in front of him before letting go of Sam's arm. He made for the door but a large hand gripped his bicep. The thief's heart leapt to his throat as he turned his head. He couldn't tell if it was because of the fear of actually being arrested or because there was a large, warm hand touching him. What was it they said about large hands…?

"This time you're not getting away." Sam looked completely serious and his eyes matched his voice. Gabriel was boned and not in the orgasmic way. Still, he had to try.

"Sammy, you let me get away. You even helped me." The man's posture didn't let up on the seriousness. It really bothered Gabriel that an FBI agent willingly just let a criminal of his caliber just go. Then it hit him like a gigantic bag of frozen tootsie rolls. There was also the possibility that Sam was completely bored with his job/life; so bored that he kept Gabriel free for the purpose of chasing him down; to feel those emotions associated with tracking and pursuing a criminal. Just like Gabriel with stealing. Wait just a second….Did that mean he wasn't enough to keep Sam excited?

He would need to fix that.

"How about this?" Gabriel unzipped one of his pockets of his dark pants and took out a clear ring between his thumb and index finger. Immediately, the bathroom light reflected off the piece of jewelry perfectly and sprayed rainbows across the walls.

"You can have this baby back. I'm sure getting this clear cut piece back to the curator of this place is more important than bringing me in." It was mostly true. The ring was an interesting rarity. It was just a band that went around a very lucky finger, but the fucking band WAS the diamond! A forty carat diamond perfectly cut into a ring band. It was like a myth in the underground world because was that even possible?! But Gabriel and his superiority found it hidden away like it shouldn't be.

Sam looked at the ring in a daze which had the thief tilting his head. Looked like somebody liked shiny things as much as he did.

"Here." Gabriel gently slid the ring onto Sam's left ring finger. It was supposed to be a joke. But then it had to fit and it had to pull a certain string within Gabriel that he didn't want pulled. "Looks good." He complimented before dropping the man's hand. He would be able to steal it again later from the FBI's evidence locker. He just needed to renegotiate terms with his buyer.

"One more thing." Sam's golden green eyes moved from the ring to Gabriel's face and the older man was slighter irked at not being able to read what was going on, on the agent's face. "This is a onetime offer and I'm doing this out of the kindness of my heart. Like doing a favor for a friend."  
"Friend?" Sam questioned with disbelief.

"Yeah, shut up. I need some help with a job I've been working on for a while now." Gabriel paused to take a breath. This was actually a lot harder than he thought it would be. "I wanted to give you the opportunity to take a break from your reinforcement of American law." The offer was kind of a way to get Sammy off his back but now he wasn't all too sure.

"And I'm guessing this involves stealing something very important and expensive from someone equally as important and expensive. You're asking an FBI agent to steal alongside you?"

"Well, when you say it like that…"

"That's ridiculous, Novak." Ah, back to the last names but something in the man's tone was off.

"Look, _Winchester_, I need help and I see your potential. You're in need of a break from chasing bad guys because you seem to be growing tired of your job at the Bureau. I can't see any reason why you would be but I can empathize. The funny thing here is that you're one of the people I can trust, believe it or not."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"You haven't met the people I know." Gabriel shrugged and then headed for the door. "The offer is out in the air if you wanna grab it. Let me know the next time you chase me down, will ya?" He looked back and briefly glanced at the ring still around Sam's finger. "See you later...Mr. Novak-Winchester." Gabriel laughed at the federal agent's stunned face as he fled the scene.

The criminal looked to the left and heard hurried footsteps. Radio buzzed in and out so he started hauling ass in the opposite direction. He reached the end of the hallway where he was met with the feds coming from the right. Sam probably held them back so they could have their little conversation in the women's bathroom.

Gabriel nearly vaulted down the stairs and turned a corner. He slammed through a fire door; an alarm went off.

Good thing the Big Apple never slept. He hurried into the sleepless crowd snatching a beat up Pepsi Max cap. He turned down an alleyway and stripped off his stolen guard's shirt and tossed it to a homeless man sleeping against the building's wall. He made sure to keep the cuffs. He pulled the cap on over his head hiding his light hair and pulled his black t-shirt out of the hem of his pants.

Thank the sweet God who made him slightly vertically challenged. Gabriel was able to slink into a different crowd on a different street being lost to the FBI agents who had to split up to find him. He seemed just like everyone else around.

Normal.

* * *

It was a good thing Gabriel had someone check the FBI's evidence log before he actually decided to stupidly break into their office in the city. That would have entertained a few people because the diamond band wasn't entered into the system! Which either meant that they were covering up the fact that they had it or the Winchester still had it and the naughty boy kept it to himself.

And THAT would mean that the sexy giant was considering his offer if the man kept the ring to lure Gabriel to him and not to gain a profit from it. He was filled with an anxiety that he didn't know he wanted to feel. It would be pretty fucking insane if he could turn a person of the law into a criminal.

Or it could have been a very cruel trap to arrest him right there.

And that was why he was hanging outside of the dude's one story house like a creeper hidden in a nearby tree a day after his failed heist. It was dark so no one would bother him but that damn black cat wouldn't leave him alone. So he was sitting on a tree branch, legs crossed, and a purring kitty nuzzled on his lap as he waited for the lights in Sam's place to turn off. It was only Sam and there weren't any cops around so it shouldn't be an ambush. Hopefully.

Gabriel took out a green apple flavored Jolly Rancher lollipop from one of his cargo pants pockets. Tonight was cold so he went with a dark zip up hoodie and light cargos which were a mistake apparently since black fur covered his lap like a blanket.

He stuck the candy in his mouth and sighed. Sweet, sweet sugar, baby! Helped calm him down most times. Especially now because when the hell was the moose going to bed?! Did he even sleep? Was he a cyborg? Better yet, a god? That would prove interesting in bed. Maybe he could put those powers to use...Okay, time for a thought switch.

Gabriel could go in now if Sam really was considering his impromptu, sketchy offer then they could talk. But the thief's ironic, moral itch made an appearance in the back of his mind. He couldn't tell if the offer was some sort of lie to get his ass out of hot water or if he sincerely meant it. It was probably a little of both.

He actually did need help. He just couldn't find anybody worthy enough (or ballsy enough) to get the job done. Using a cop didn't even cross his mind until Sam because duh! COPS!

He wasn't lying when he said Sam was one of the most trustworthy people he knew. The thief could trust the fed would keep chasing him and could always count on him to find his ass.

But Sammy was still a _fed_ so there was a high probability of being turned in. And how would he feel turning a good man bad if that wasn't the case?

On the other hand, he would have a smart, hot piece of ass working with him who could possibly not betray him in the end.

…

…

UGH! Gabriel threw his hands up in frustration. The cat (which Gabriel had named PB&C) screeched and fell off his lap latching his front claws into Gabriel's pant legs to dangle in the air.

"Shit!" The thief cursed as he picked the cat up. PB&C struggled and when his black paws touched bark he ran away. He might have even glared at Gabriel.

"Sorry...jeeze." Fucking cats.

Finally, the light shut off to Gabriel's relief to his boredom. He waited a couple minutes before hanging off the branch and landing lightly onto his feet.

Now, Sam had an alarm system and Gabriel was very familiar with the company logo that was posted on one of the house windows so this was going to be extremely easy getting in. He was kind of disappointed about that. This company liked to bury their lines right up against the house for camouflage and easy access. Their first mistake was making them easy to get to and the second was encasing the main connector box in a material detectable by a metal detector.

Gabriel took out a very compact version of a metal detector wand and headed towards the back where the box was usually buried. He climbed the chain link fence and after seeing the concrete extending from the house with a barbeque grill on it he started scanning the side of the house where it met with the ground.

The detector beeped and beeped and continued beeping as Gabriel hovered it above the ground and along the house. Damn it! Did they bury metal slabs in the ground?! He moved his tongue to switch the candy in his mouth to the other side but there wasn't anything there….It must have dropped...Just his fucking luck.

"You know there are better ways to look for change."

HOLY MOTHER OF- SON OF A-

FUCK!

Gabriel didn't even hide his surprise as he yelped and crab walked back into the fence in a frenzy. He panted and stared up at Sam's smooth, amused face. The gigantic man wore grey sweat pants and a white t-shirt but his hair was as neat as a horse's mane right before a show. This was not an image of a man who was supposed to be in bed. He also looked like to be carrying a small, black, furry animal in his arm.

The older man finally gained his breath back enough to pick himself up. He brushed off his pants and glared at Sam. Bastard scared him.

"What?" The agent tried to return the glare but the non-subtle smile on his face made the glare anything but heated. Gabriel huffed like a child and walked past the tall man. He headed towards the sliding glass door knowing Sam would be following. He let himself into the dining room furnished with a small wooden table and a couple of chairs. The walls were white and had a couple of picture frames hanging on them. The kitchen could be seen from the room with its beige counters and stained cabinets. The shorter man took a seat at the table with an arm resting on the wood and his back leaning into the chair. Sam took the other chair with PB&C in his lap.

"There are about four answers that I'm really interested in and maybe two or three others that don't really matter but why the hell not?" Gabriel started.

"I'm sure I won't disappoint. But I have a couple questions of my own."

"It'll be my pleasure to answer them to the best of my abilities." Gabriel winked and Sam rolled his eyes. "Okay, first one. Once we're all done here are you going to chain me up and throw away the key?"

"If you're talking about arresting you then no." Sam answered casually as he pet the cat. Wait, what else could Gabriel be talking about? Was Sam throwing innuendos at him? Oh my. The older man was also thrown by how easy the answer came out of the federal agent.

"...Good. How'd you know I was here?" Sam then turned his cat and right there in the feline's fur was Gabriel's green lollipop. That was where that went…

"It looks like it hasn't been in his fur long and you do have a weird obsession with sweets. Also, I saw him jump from that tree so I sorta guessed how the lollipop got stuck in his fur. And I still have the diamond ring so of course you would eventually come after it when you found out that it wasn't at headquarters. The only thing I don't know is why you would stick candy on my cat." How did this man know him so well?!

"Hey, that was an accident! I didn't mean to scare PB&C!"

"PB&C?"

"I gave your cat a name. Peanut Butter and Chocolate." Sam's face looked about ready to break out in laughter.

"My cat already has a name. Loki."

"Wow. A Norse God. Nice!"

"Yeah, well, my brother's boyfriend suggested it because I couldn't think of anything."

"He's a genius."

"Next question, Gabe."

"Right." Gabriel pulled out another lollipop but offered it to Sam. The agent shook his head as he took scissors from the table and started speculating the stuck candy in Loki's fur. The criminal unwrapped it and stuck it in his mouth. It was a like a little burst of sweet heaven each time he stuck one of these on his tongue.

"Soooooo, the offer…?"

"Was that offer real?" Gabriel looked away before averting his eyes back to the other man at the table.

"Yup. I would like you to help me and maybe utilize FBI resources?" He was hopeful until Sam looked at him like he was insane. "Look, this will benefit you, your career, and even the Bureau. Maybe you'll catch some bad guys. What do you say?"

"It would depend on the job." Shit. Sammy was actually considering all this. The world would never cease to amaze Gabriel.

"What about your own?"

"I can take some time off. My supervisor has been pushing me to take a vacation anyway. I think he was going to hold me at gunpoint within the next week."

"You're not worried that I could turn on you when all of this is over and let your boss know what you've been up to?"  
"Gabriel, I'm pretty sure we both know what will happen if you try to get me into trouble with my bosses." Yeah, Sam would just bring him down with him if Gabriel did something so cruel.

"Fine, fine. Your turn."

"What's the job?" Ah. The biggest question. Gabriel sighed and twirled the lollipop in his mouth.

"It's pretty much a family thing. My dad left something behind when he died; an heirloom pretty much. It's an artifact that is said to bring good fortune to those who are truly worthy of it-"

"So, you want it for the good fortune? Didn't know you believed in that stuff."

"Sammy, please. If you're going to interrupt a really fantastic briefing again it better be for sex because that would be the only way I would forgive you. And no, I don't believe in that crap." Gabriel smiled proudly as Sam looked away with a slight blush. "Anyway! Dad made it seem like if it was inherited then that would be the greatest honor or some bullshit like that. He hid it when the family started breaking down. Rivalries and tension was all that happened in the household anymore and then Dad died." Gabriel looked down at an invisible speck on the table. "It wrecked everybody. It got worse when Lucifer found out that he hid the artifact. He wants that thing so bad it's become an obsession. And he only wants it to make a profit along with exploiting the fun in the process of selling it. You know, like watching the rich bastards fuck each other over for it."

"The artifact is THAT valuable?" By now the lollipop in Loki's fur was out and the cat had strutted away.

"Do you want to have sex with me, Sam?" Gabriel watched as the agent's face switched from being confused to recognition to uncomfortable nervousness in less than three seconds.

"I didn't interrupt."

"But you did."

"Just...why do you want it?"

"I want something to remember him by. Something that actually meant something to him. I also DON'T want Lucifer to get his dirty little hands on it. I mean, yeah, I'm sorta greedy but I'm not ruthless. Not like Lucifer. He doesn't deserve the heirloom. It should go to Michael but I'm sure he doesn't give two shits about it. Not when he has that monster of a house he inherited." Gabriel ran a hand through his hair. He was suddenly very exhausted.

"Hold on. How many siblings do you exactly have?" Sam rubbed at his face. Was the ludicrousness finally settling in for the agent?

"That question will go on the list of things that are going to give you a migraine when answered."

"So you're not going to answer?"

"Some other time, Sammoose. We haven't even slept in the same room, yet." Gabriel stood up and stretched crunching down on the disintegrating candy in his mouth. "Answer?" Sam looked up at him and then away as he contemplated. The criminal put his hands on his hips about ready to pass out.

"Why me?" The younger man asked quietly tapping his finger on the table.

"I already told you that."

"But-"

"And here's another reason. I'm having a fuck ton of trouble actually finding the artifact so I was thinking using federal resources could be helpful here." The older man held up a hand to keep the younger man from interrupting...again. "But if that's totally out of the question then just using a fresh mind could really help. A mind not set on setting my balls on fire because of stupid reasons like accidentally letting angry dogs loose during a sale." A minute of silence went by before Sam spoke up.

"I don't want to lose my job." Gabriel leaned forward and placed a hand on the table.

"What? You want me to promise that you won't lose your job?" That was fucking hilarious. Like he could fulfill that one. Sam straightened in his seat and looked up at the criminal with a little defiance.

"Actually, yeah. Promise me I won't lose my job." The older man justifiably narrowed his eyes at the long haired agent staring at him. This was getting harder the longer he stayed here and he was sure that it will only get harder as this oncoming merge between a con man and a federal agent progressed.

"You know what? Fine. I promise that you won't lose your job but only if _you_ promise that I won't end up in prison or dead. It'll almost be like you're my bodyguard." Sam continued to stare at him and then finally he stood up and stood closer to Gabriel who straightened himself out ignoring the interesting beat his heart suddenly took on.

"Alright. I'll help you." Gabriel stood still assessing the federal agent in front of him. This would have to be the weirdest situation he had been in so far and he has been in some pretty fucked up scenarios throughout his years.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Gabriel. I'm completely sure." Sam sighed and held out his hand. The thief looked down at it for a second before taking it. The skin contact was glorious. Almost too glorious. The agent's large hand almost devoured his own and it was warm and soft. When did Gabriel get this roused up over a fucking handshake?

"Congratulations. You are my new partner." Gabriel pulled on Sam's hand and arm to get him leveled with himself. He didn't expect for Sam's face to be within breathing distance but he was tired so his calculations were a bit off. "And our first order of our partnership: I'm crashing here tonight." The older man let go of Sam and trotted off to the living room which was connected to the dining room. Couch time! Though, Gabriel was secretly hoping that Sam would invite him to his bed which was most likely a huge king size because something had to accommodate Sam's size. And here came the images of the things that could accommodate Sam's _size_ and all of them very lewd.

"Why here?" Sam asked following him. Gabriel leapt over the back of the black leather sectional and made himself comfortable in the corner section. "Don't you have some fancy hotel room?"

"Mmmm, yes I do. But you have a sectional. Also, I'm too lazy to make the journey over and I'll only be back here tomorrow anyway. Gotta discuss details and blah blah blah. This is more efficient." Gabriel answered as he nuzzled his back into the couch. There was silence that made the thief hold himself still because what could Sam be thinking right now? Then there was some shuffling and the flipping of light switches. He let out a breath and began his process of melting into this abnormally comfortable couch.

"Night, Sammy!"

"Night, Gabe." But before Sam turned the last light off and before Gabriel was knocked out from his weariness the younger man's voice flowed to him,

"You were right by the way." Gabriel's chest tightened just a bit.

"My job is becoming pretty boring."

**So, how was it? I feel like I'm gonna have fun with this!**

**I have an affinity to dialogue.**

**Tumblr: missdanibr (You can talk to me. I don't bite...for now ;D)**


End file.
